The Stone
by CrimsonGlass
Summary: What happens when a witch gets her heart broken? Twice? And when Angel goes bad and Drucilla goes insane, what would they do to rule the world? Find out chapter after chapter.Please email me with responses or i wont keep adding to the story.Alright Guys,
1. Hands

Willow paced the graveyard, her back to the others while she wiped tenderly at her swollen eyes. The tears had been coming harder lately and she tried to stifle the sobs as her arms swung at her sides in rhythm to the shovels that clanked behind her. One image kept passing through her mind, Terra. Terra…the moment her sweet paled face had been destroyed by the drops of blood that had splattered up from the gun wound. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory but as usual, it did not work. Over her shoulder, Willow saw Cordelia walking up behind her and tried to quicken her pace but was met with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go on home Will, you look tired." Cordelia prompted, tapping her lightly.

Willow turned and stared at her, her bloodshot eyes piercing through her friend's face. "Fine, I'm just annoying you guys anyway." And without waiting for a response she stalked off into the shadows of the cemetery.

"I really wasn't trying to be rude to her." Cord said, looking back at Buffy and Giles.

"She's just upset over Terra, but we'll work this out later. We have work to do." Buffy assured her before turning back to her work. As she looked down into the 6 foot grave they were digging up she threw her shovel down beside her and dropped down into the pit. "What exactly am I looking for?"

Giles bent over placing both hands on his knees before peering down into the darkness. "Well," he smiled, "Basically a rock."

She raised an eyebrow at him with a crooked grin on her face, "Umm well we've got about four hundred of those down here Giles."

"Okay I'll try to be more specific. It's quite large, purple, and it should have a kind-of white shimmer emitting from it." He corrected himself, seating himself with his legs hanging over the side of the grave.

Cordelia sat herself down beside him but looked around at the all the dirt with disgust. "Okay, like, why must everything have to be in yuckiness?"

"Oh Oh Oh! I found it…I think!" Buffy shouted, ignoring Cordelia's comment. She held out a mud-encrusted hand but was grasping something within it. Giles took it and held it up in the moonlight to examine it further.

He smiled and nodded his head before rubbing the stone against his shirt to remove the rubble. "Great, now we need to get this to Willow so she can do the disarming spell."

"Umm I don't, like, wanna sound stupid or anything but what exactly is she disarming it of?" Cordelia asked, fingering her hair nervously.

Giles and Buffy both turned their faces to her, looks of utter disbelief. "You came with us to look for an important magical relic and you don't even know what it does?" She mumbled, shaking her head. "It's the stone of Shamara, basically who ever controls it controls mankinds free-will. Angel and Drucilla are after it so we came here to find it and disarm it before they get their dead hands on it."

"I think my hands are just find, thanks."

Who do you think it is BUM BUM BUM


	2. A song I wrote just for you

"Angel, please don't do this." Giles begged, after being pushed face first into the grave along with Cordelia. He placed a protective arm around the two girls, glaring up at the large Vampire who seemed to be thinking things over.

Buffy shrugged him away and walked to the edge of the pit, digging her nails roughly into the dirt as she tried to control her temper. "Nice to see you." She sneered, grasping a cupful of mud between her fingers. "But we've got things covered, why don't you just keep walking?"

"See, I'd love to do that. I mean, you are definitely not high on my list of things to do," He laughed when she winced at his cold humor but continued on. "But, you have something I want."

"Gimme…" A soft female voice came from behind him, warning them of another's presence. Angel reached behind him and grasped, delicately, the small hand of porcelain; Drucilla appeared at his side.

She waved her hands above her head and performed a small twirl for them, her locks of black spraying over her paper face. "I want the rock; I'm going to wear it on my finger like a flower does its petals…"

This only seemed to confuse them all, including Angel but he simply ignored her with a kiss on the forehead. "Hand over the stone and we'll be on our way."

A voice came out strong and defiant from the hole, but this time it was Cordelia. She cocked an eyebrow at him and placed her right hand strictly on her hip. "Look buddy, you have no right to just come up and take what we've been looking for all night! How come the bad guy can just pop up and snatch up whatever they want, huh? How come I can't do that?" She snarled, real anger pulsing through her small body.

"Shut up." Angel dismissed her with a simple wave of his hand and her mouth shut abruptly. "Dru, baby, will you sing us a song?" He asked her, running his fingertips over her cheek. Buffy and Giles looked at each other in confusion, but as soon as the frail vampiress opened her mouth they understood.

"Shut thy eyes, kissed with tears. Of crystal lights, be sleeping." Drucilla sang, her lips curling into a smile. "Deep inside, in thy eyes mind, close thy lids and breathing."

Angel smiled down at the heap of bodies that lay below him, watching them sleep. "Very nice Drucilla, you've been a very good girl."

"

Mmmm…" She purred, batting her eyelashes at him.


	3. Peppermint Lady Bugs

Angel dropped down into the pit, smiling as he picked his way over the sleeping bodies of Buffy and her bugger friends. Nestled between Giles' clenched fist and a wad of mud was the moldy little stone he'd been waiting for for the past three years. He could hear Drucilla humming a little tune as she waited for him to come back up; he wished she would just shut up so he could get on with business. He didn't want to admit it but he was nervous, would it really be this easy? All this time he, Spike, and Drucilla had wasted fighting and killing to gain power…and they could have just avoided all of it with some little rock.

"Angel…my my my Angel…" Drucilla peeked her head over the hole and smiled down at him wickedly, purring in that sweet little way she had. "I'm hungry...and look at this feast." She gestured with an excited twist of her hand toward the crumpled slayer and then clapped her hands; it was sick how much of a child she really was.

"No Dru, No. We came for the rock, so we leave with the rock. I'll pick you up a nice little toddler on the way back home, yes?" He was trying to persuade her and avoid one of her tantrums, he wasn't positive how long the sleeping charm would last and they needed to get out of their as fast as possible. The sun would be rising soon.

Drucilla tumbled into the ditch, flinging her whole body unto the ground in a fit of rage and sobs. "Why…what's with this little…china doll of yours? She must taste like cinnamon…" She dug her nails into the dirt and smashed it into her hair, ruining those perfect curls Angel had rolled in this morning. A few more seconds of dust and moans and she had straightened herself up, picking the leaves and twigs off of her gown.

"Darling, do you have the rope? I'll let you tie them up alright; you can make her wrists bleed love." Angel sighed, glad that this little rage had been only temporary. He slipped the stone into his pocket and hoisted himself out unto the moist ground of the graveyard, watching as Dru spun braids of rope around all of them.

The moon was beginning to shift behind the clouds, casting dark shadows over him and giving him that warm and safe feeling he usually had when he knew that the sun would give them a little more time. It might have been a bad decision, but he was tired of waiting so he began to walk a few feet away from where Drucilla was. He strummed his fingers over the gravestones, not pausing to read them, only to admire the way the bodies beneath them could rest so peacefully.

His mind was wandering, passed those evil thoughts of world domination and blood lust to another section of his conscience. Where would he go when he past…if he ever did? He assumed Hell, that eternal damnation the preachers all swore the undead would go to. Maybe it didn't have to be that way…

"Angel!"

Twigs were breaking and leaves were being tossed with the footsteps of one very confused red head. Willow was running toward him, the look on her face showed that she knew something was up. He stopped walking and turned slowly on his heels; a grin was pasted on his lips, allowing two gleaming fangs to slip over his plumped smile.

"Angel what are you doing here!" Anger had been mistaken for confusion, as she had her hands ready out in front of her. "Where's Buffy?" The little witch was determined, and that amused Angel.

He stepped forward, inches away from her. "She's sleeping Will, go see for yourself." With that, he turned again and kept walking through the cemetery; Drucilla might just get her meal; after all, she could handle Will.

Willow ran toward the spot they had been at, keeping alert for the sound of shovels clanking and dirt falling. She had forgotten her jacket back by one of the headstones, so she had walked back to find it. Running into Angel could only mean trouble…or even death. Her breathing became hard as she made her way back, fear taking over her body and seizing the air inside her chest. Suddenly she could hear something, and she paused a moment to see exactly what it was.

"It's raining…it's pouring…the old man is snoring…he went to bed and hit his head. And never woke up in the morning." A cackle followed the little tune.

"Drucilla…" Willow knew that sick sound and she slowed to a walk as she reached the hole. Getting down on her knees, she crawled the last few paces and leaned over to get a better look at exactly what was being done.

Drucilla was kneeling over Buffy, pulling a thick white rope tighter and tighter on her friend's, now blue, wrist. Blood began to seep out over Dru's fingers, spouting from Buffy's skin. The vampire was about to lean down and taste some of the liquid, when a few rocks stumbled down next to her from where Will was crouching.

"I'll get you my pretty..." Drucilla snarled, her violet lips curling almost up to her cheeks; she sure thought she was brilliant. She sprung out of the hole, landing next to Willow, with a smile that matched Angel's. Her hand flew up to Will's cheek and a single filed fingernail slashed at the flesh there, drawing a thin bubble of blood that dripped half way down her face. Almost as fast, Drucilla licked the little beads of fluid off of her fingertip and pushed Willow to the ground. Holding her down by her chest, Drucilla straddled the witch and leaned in close to her neck. "Will you taste like cinnamon…like peppermint lady bugs…"


End file.
